Hawthorn and Hornbeam
by SayaRules
Summary: Evie's ways may not always be completely legal, but Harry couldn't find any reason not to trust them. After all, Evelyn Iris Potter was crazy, weird, and Harriett Delphinium Potter's twin sister, and Harry wouldn't have her any other way. (Fem!Harry , Potter Twins)
1. Diagonally! Or was it Diagon Alley?

Chapter 1- Diagonally! Or was it Diagon Alley?

Disclaimer- I'm afraid I don't own Harry Potter. Darn.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Severus Snape wondered why he bothered being on Dumbledore's side of the war at all. The man was a barmy old coot, as all the students said, and he was always using Snape to do his dirty work. This time, though, the man had cheekily sent him off to escort the <em>famous Potter Twins, Girls-Who-Lived<em> to Diagon Alley. Snape didn't like children at all, let alone the children of his childhood rival, James Potter; to him, they could never be Lily's children, only _Potter's_ children.

In his hands was a letter, script tidy and precise, signed _Harriett and Evelyn Potter_.

'Professor McGonagall,

We send our sincerest apologies to you, but we must request more information regarding 'magic' and 'Hogwarts'. Forgive our suspicion, but as we have never heard of 'Hogwarts' and had believed magic to be fake, surely you must understand we wish not to make fools of ourselves. Therefore, if you could send us a letter explaining, or, if possible, spare us a visit so as to answer our completely understandable questions, it would be much appreciated.

Thank you,

Harriett and Evelyn Potter.'

Those were the exact words on the now crumpled paper. Severus grumbled quietly to himself as he crossed the Hogwarts grounds to the apparition point just past the wards. Of course, the two _attention-seeking celebrities_ would not only want special treatment during the _seven years_ they would be at Hogwarts, but before they even got there as well! With a sharp twist on his heel, Snape appeared at the nearest designated apparition spot to the _brats' _house.

With long strides, cloak billowing behind him, he made his way to Number Four Privet Drive. He noticed upon his approach, however, that there was something seriously off about the otherwise normal house; a feeling permeated the air, chilling as if the house was inhabited by dementors and thick as if it were on the ocean floor. The curtains were drawn, and he could hear a shouted half of a conversation. In between the shouting, there were long periods of silence, which must be the other person arguing back, but they were calmer than the first and their voice didn't carry through the walls like the other person's did.

Deciding to interrupt this heated conversation, his fist beat out three sharp knocks. The silence that reigned was different then the second half of the conversation, because he could hear a pair of feet that had been pacing before still in their movements and he was sure that he could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the door.

The pacing feet moved once more, and he heard the voice of a young girl direct someone else to 'Please answer the door' while the girl 'took care of things in here.' A second pair of feet, whose stride was almost identical to the first, reached the door in seconds, and the door was whisked open.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" Her pitch black curls, too messy to be anything but natural and only cute in the vaguest of senses, bounced as she tilted her head in much the same way Lily would when they were young and still best friends.

Severus cleared his mind of the memories of Lily before replying, "I am Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts. I was sent here to escort Harriett and Evelyn Potter to Diagon Alley?"

Killing curse green eyes flashed in understanding across from him. "Ah. We were expecting you. Please, come in, Evie should be about done explaining the situation to our _darling_ Aunt and Uncle by now."

The girl looked no older than nine, but the last he heard Petunia had only had one child and that child was male, so this must be Harriett Potter. She led him into the sitting room, calmly offering him a cup of tea and ignoring the four people already in the room. He denied, looking towards the others in confusion.

Petunia, who hadn't changed much from their childhood, sat on a couch with a whale of a man and a boy who looked like a pig. Her face was contorted as if she had swallowed a gallon of lemon juice. Pacing across the room from the muggles was a clone of the girl who had led him here, who must be Evelyn. Her face was blank, but her eyes betrayed her by showing a cold, murderous anger, not unlike the look he had seen more than a few times in the eyes of Voldemort himself. If it was possible, the slight glow of her eyes made their color seem even more like that of the deadliest curse ever made.

"I wasn't asking for your permission; we don't need your permission. Our choice has been made, and you are not at liberty to disrespect it." Evelyn's pacing had stopped, and while she wasn't facing them, her eyes traced their every movement. She registered every fidget, tensing as the whale-like man jumped up, causing the room to shake.

"YOU LISTEN HERE, GIRL-" Vernon (Severus believed his name was) didn't get very far in his shouting, as the windows behind Evelyn blew out. This, he assumed at first, was because of her, but her eyes hadn't changed. In fact, Evelyn looked calmer now that Vernon was shouting.

Harriet, on the other hand, was shaking violently, the calm green eyes from earlier now filled with explosive fire. As she spoke, her voice was laced with unhidden malice. "Vernon, if you know what is good for both you and your _family_, I would suggest you do no not take up that tone with my sister." The tray of tea in her hands jittered as she spoke, and it was a good thing she hadn't poured any or else there would be tea splashing everywhere.

Evelyn padded over, placing a hand on Harriett's shoulder and leaning over to whisper in her ear. Severus was just close enough to hear. "Remove yourself from the situation, sister. I can handle this." Apparently, Harriett trusted her sister's word because she took a deep breath and left the room, passing the tea tray to Evelyn.

Five cups of tea were prepared in a matter of minutes, the silence of the room coming from all sides. The Dursleys, it seemed, were too shocked at Harriett's outburst to say anything, while Evelyn seemed to be contemplating her next course of action. She stood, passing him and each of the Dursleys a cup of tea before sitting and sipping at her own, looking completely at peace even surrounded by shards of glass.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," Evelyn started suddenly after a few silent moments sipping her tea, "As you can tell, this is very important to Harry and me. Resisting this is only upsetting my normally calm and collected sister, and while this outburst isn't typical of her, I can assure you it is not the worst she is capable of." The serene expression that was previously on her face vanished, being replaced by a fierce scowl. "If you cause any more distress to my sister, I'm afraid I will get violent."

Snape's eyes widened a bit.

Calm green eyes looked to him for a moment before Evelyn turned back to the Dursleys, "Now if you are done with your pointless denial, we'll be on our way, is that clear?" The three shaking people couldn't have voiced their opinions had they been in the correct state to do so because the Potter girl immediately turned away from them and continued. "Good. Now, Professor, if you would follow me?"

The two of them made their way to the kitchen- only a few feet down the hallway- where Harriett was taking a few calming breaths.

"Harriett," Evelyn said, "It's time to go."

Evelyn's younger twin stood immediately, leading the three of them out of the house without a glance towards the Dursleys. As they walked down the path, she seemed to have calmed enough to speak once more. "Professor Snape, I know what you heard in there, and while Evelyn's silver tongue can get her out of almost anything, we'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what you saw in there to anyone."

Severus' eyes narrowed, but he chose to nod instead of saying anything. As he took the lead, he mentally scoffed. The Potter Twins were just the attention-seeking brats he thought they'd be, that was obvious from the little _act _they had put on.

His strides were long as he led them to the train station, but the girls kept up with relative ease despite their size. They couldn't apparate to Diagon Alley, not only because it was dangerous to side along apparate more than one person at once, but because Dumbledore had informed him to 'make sure they know the way there and back' so they could 'return as they pleased'. Severus couldn't believe Dumbledore was going along with the false front of ignorance the two girls put up. There was no way the two most famous girls in the Wizarding World would ever be left in the dark so long.

Within an hour, the three magical people had reached the Leaky Cauldron, and Snape led them through with little trouble. In the small courtyard, he explained how to get into Diagon Alley with as few words as possible. Focused as he was on ignoring the two girls behind him, he failed to notice Evelyn slipping off into the crowd. Harriett did, but she chose not to say anything.

Gringotts took very little time to get into and out of, as they only needed to go down into the Twins' trust vault and collect a few handfuls of coins. When Harriett asked about how wizarding currency worked, Snape was glad the goblin, Griphook, was there to answer.

"Seventeen silver Sickles to one gold Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle," Griphook explained.

"Four hundred ninety-three Knuts to a Galleon…" Harriett murmured almost immediately. The goblin hummed his agreement, almost impressed with her quick calculations.

After Gringotts, Snape led Harriett from shop to shop for what felt like hours. They collected everything on the school list, from the pewter, standard size two cauldron and crystal vials ("They are much less likely to break, and it isn't as if the two of you don't have the money to afford them." Snape had said.) to the telescope and brass scales, to the uniforms and books. Finally, Professor Snape led Harriett to a dusty shop whose sign had peeling letters and whose display had only a carefully dusted wand in a purple silk box on a pedestal. This was Ollivanders Wand Shop, and Harriet's skin prickled from the static-like energy she could feel even with the door closed.

A bell sounded as they entered the shop. From where she was, Harry could see piles of boxes carefully stacked on shelves which must have held wands. If she concentrated, she could practically _hear_ the magic thrumming within each of the wands, each singing a song specifically for the Wizard or Witch they were made for. She could tell Evie had made it here before them, not because she could see her sister but because, like all twins, she had a sixth sense that told her Evie was nearby. Or, she assumed it was usual for all twins, the girls had never met another set in their (almost) eleven years.

"Ah, Harriett Potter, I've been expecting you. Though, I had expected you to arrive alongside your twin sister… And Severus Snape!" Said man heard nothing past that point, his attention finally returning to where he thought both of the Potter girls were.

The second girl was nowhere in sight. "Where is your sister?" He inquired to the remaining twin.

Harriett's mouth curled up a bit as she replied, "How should I know? She slipped off almost as soon as we arrived in Diagon Alley. I thought you knew." Her smile grew into a grin, "Guess not. Don't worry, though, Evie always knows the best time to reappear, and she always knows where to find me."

Just like that, Evelyn Potter strode out from the back of Ollivander's shop, a pair of boxes help in her grasp. A smile graced her face for the first time since Snape had met the girls as she spoke, "Mr. Ollivander, thank you for letting me explore your shop. It truly is a fascinating place. The magic in here makes my hair stand on end."

Ollivander smiled, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Severus interrupted.

"Where have you been?" He was glaring at her as he spoke, "Now we have to go back to all the shops."

Harriet giggled, "No we don't! If you had been paying any attention you'd have realized I pick up double of everything. The two of us are the same size, so there's no real point in both of us being here for everything anyway." Without giving him a chance to reply, she turned to her sister, "How were your adventures, Evie? Did you find anything interesting?"

A cunning smile passed over Evie's lips as she said, "Perhaps. It seems you'll just have to wait and see."

Harry rolled her eyes, but she nodded anyway, "Anything I need to know?"

"Well," Evie began, "I got the two of us new wardrobes, met some new people, and learned some very interesting thing both here and at Gringotts."

Evie's sister looked impressed, "What a fruitful day you had today, sis."

"Every day is a fruitful day if you know what to do with it," Evelyn said.

Finally annoyed with their chatter, Severus sneered, "Are the both of you quite done with your mindless chatter?"

"Quite." The two intoned.

Ollivander, seeing his chance, finally spoke, "Miss Potter, I trust you found your wand?" Evelyn nodded, "And your sister's?" She nodded once more, "Well, by all means, let's put that magic sensitivity of yours to the test!"

Evie smiled as she handed one of the two boxes she was holding to Harry. Ollivander examined the wand as Harry pulled it out, "A peculiar choice, Miss Potter. Hawthorn, thirteen inches… Oh, one of my Grandfather's signature mixed cores: Phoenix and Hippogriff! Go on then, give it a wave!"

A warm and fluttery feeling spread through Harriett as she touched the wand, and when she waved it a cascade of shimmering lights erupted from the tip. Ollivander seemed excited by the prospect and said, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful! What a strong connection! It seems like such a long time since I've seen a wand fit a witch so well!"

Red spread over Harry's cheeks for a moment. "Evie," she said, turning the attention away from her, "What about you?"

The box in Evie's hand was opened and she took out a wand much lighter in color than her sister's. Light shimmered in the room once more as she gave the wand a wave.

"Another of my Grandfather's mixed cores, and that particular one I thought would never bond. Hornbeam wood, thirteen inches again, and chimera scale/phoenix feather core… Quite a unique wand, that one. It is curious, however, that you two would receive wands with those particular phoenix feathers. After all, the phoenix that gave those feathers gave one more, and that feather is in the wand of the man who gave you those scars."

The scars he spoke of were the only way (sans their personalities) to tell the twins apart. Each had a scar on the shoulder opposite the other, so when they stood a certain way the scars faced one another. Each was a lightning bolt shape, and together they formed a jagged 'v'.

Ollivander's words affected Evie more than Harry, perhaps because she already knew part of what this meant for them, "You're serious?" She exclaimed.

Ollivander nodded.

"What did we ever do to deserve that?" Harry was confused by her sister's words, but she knew better than to ask right now.

The old wandmaker smiled. "The two of you are sure to do great things. After all, You-Know-Who did great things, terrible, but great." Seeing their uneasy looks, he continued, "Don't fret, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." The twins chimed, smiling lightly.

Severus was about to pull them out of the room when Ollivander spoke again. "Evelyn, Harriett, how would the two of you like to intern here next summer? I know at least one of you has quite the talent for wands, and I'm sure you share that talent, Harriett. It would be nice to have some help around here, and perhaps in time if you show the initiative I'll make you two my apprentices."

The twins' mouths fell open in shock, and it took a moment for them to respond a stuttered "Thank you Mister Ollivander" in their usual perfect tandem. Evie continued immediately with "Maybe next summer you can explain to us the consequences of having sister wands to Voldemort's?"

"Of course," Ollivander agreed, "The two of you need to be prepared, after all. It is a very important connection, and it would be helpful to know how to take advantage of it."

Snape sighed, irritated at the amount of time they were wasting, and finally interrupted. "While I'm sure the children would be happy to stay and chat with you, Mr. Ollivander, we do have places to be today. We should be going."

"Oh, of course, Severus, of course. I shall see the two of you next summer, Evelyn, Harriett. Don't forget!" Ollivander said.

"See you next summer, Mr, Ollivander!" The twins said together.

On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, when Professor Snape was a good distance ahead of them, Harry turned to Evie.

"It's strange that you only accomplished four things in such a long amount of time, Evie. What haven't you mentioned?"

Evie smirked at her sister, "Just because I only _mentioned_ four things doesn't mean I only _did_ four things. Alas, don't fret yourself over it, dearest sister; I did nothing your pure heart wouldn't be able to handle. You just wouldn't find my adventures today very interesting, I fear."

"It worries me that you thought I thought you did something bad…"

"Now, now, I never said _that_ either. I said that you would be able to handle it." She thought for a moment before saying, "All in all, it was a pretty uneventful day for me."

Harry deadpanned, "Remind me again why I trust you on your own out there?"

"Rule number of of the Evelyn Iris Potter Code of Conduct: don't get caught."

* * *

><p>AN- I'm sorry for suddenly deciding to rewrite this. (I recently took a look at this story and decided to put my plans for the story in writing, so I'm making some changes to push the story in the right direction.) To those of you who read the first version, nothing much has changed. I'd still recommend rereading it since I put some nice stuff in there, but if you're feeling lazy you don't really have to. **I will be going through the other chapters, too**, so you could always just wait to reread them all in one go. I'll put an author's note at the top of chapter 5 when I get to it to go and reread stuff.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	2. Don't Get Caught!

Chapter 2: Don't Get Caught

Disclaimer: The stars have yet to grant my wish of owning Harry Potter. Maybe next time.

* * *

><p><strong>-Before Evie Slipped Away-<strong>

For the first time since Severus Snape had arrived at Number Four Privet Drive to escort them to Diagon Alley, Evelyn was glad he was there. As they walked through the Leaky Cauldron, she could feel the eyes of the customers tracking her every move. Beside her, Harry fidgeted slightly, just as aware of all the eyes as Evie was. The Leaky Cauldron was dusty and dirty, looking as if it hadn't been cleaned properly in years, and its patrons looked like part of the scenery. Aunt Petunia, if she had cared for them at all, would not have let them set foot in the place.

As little as Evie enjoyed Snape's presence, she couldn't help but feel thankful for his unapproachable air as they strode through the dirty business after him. No one in the establishment had the guts to walk up to them while they were with the sour man, which was wonderful as Evie got the feeling they all knew who she and her sister were. Perhaps she would even thank him at some point.

The greasy-haired professor led the twins to a dusty alley through a door at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. He then proceeded to use as few words as possible to teach them the proper procedure for entering the alley. Evie's green eyes watched the bat-like man's movements carefully, 'He seems to have some grudge against us…' She thought, 'But why?'

The thought process was blown from her mind the moment she could see Diagon Alley. It looked as if they had stepped back in time, what with the cobblestone walkways, the stalls lining the streets, and the medieval style buildings that lined each side of the path. While she had no doubt the alley was quite old, it shocked her that they hadn't switched the signs to the modern spellings. Perhaps they _had _stepped back into the past, although the thought made little sense. Anything they tried to bring back to the future would spoil. Maybe, then, they were preserving the medieval look for posterity's sake? Then again, while the scene was nice, she didn't know why they would keep it so far behind in the times simply for the future generations.

Deciding not to overthink it any more than she already had, Evelyn tried to enjoy the scenery but quickly got irritated at the fast pace Snape had set. As they walked through a particularly large crowd, Evie made her escape, only pausing to wave discretely back at her sister. Harry always seemed to know when Evie was slipping off, and Evelyn doubted it would fail her today. On the other hand, Snape was so busy ignoring them that he probably wouldn't notice she was gone until someone pointed it out to him.

With her newfound freedom, Evie decided to spend the day exploring, and started by backtracking to where they had entered. She took her time, not concerned about the trouble she would be in when Snape found her missing. Along the way, she made a mental map of every nook and crevice of Diagon Alley and the smaller side alleys branching off of it. There were stores with magical and non-magical ('Muggle' she remembered Snape saying) clothing, and there were numerous pet shops. There was an alley with only one shop- that which belonged to a strange, yet kind, gypsy woman in her sixties. Some shops sold strange, useless items such as used tissues, broken toys, and moldy food. Others claimed they sold rare books that even Flourish and Blotts (the bookstore on the main alley, which sold all the latest and most popular books) didn't stock on their shelves.

She closed in on Gringotts, a white marble building and the wizarding world's bank run by goblins, as Harriett and Professor Snape were walking out. Evie slipped deep into the ranks of a passing family of redheads, subtlety nodding to Harry as she looked Evie's way. On each side of her was a boy much taller and most likely older than her, and both wore a mischievous grin.

"Hey there, kiddo!" The first said, grinning down at her.

The second picked up where he left off, "Are you hiding from someone?"

Evie, though not happy about them calling her 'kiddo', nodded her head towards her twin sister and Professor Snape.

"So you're a muggleborn?"

"And you got Snape for a guide?"

"How unfortunate!" They said together. With them switching back and forth so much, Evie was having trouble telling which was which. She assumed that this was the point of their little act; if she spoke more she was sure she and Harry would do the same.

"Actually, I was only raised by muggles. My parents were a witch and a wizard, but they died pretty early on." Evie said.

They gave her a sympathetic look, but it didn't last long, for which Evie was grateful.

"Anyway, it's nice-"

"To meet you!"

"I'm Fred Weasley!" Said the one on her right.

"And I'm George Weasley!" The one on her left continued.

"And we're the Weasley Twins!" They finished. "Who are you?"

Evelyn, now having an easier time identifying them since she had their names, was amused by their antics. She decided to indulge them by introducing herself. "My name is Evelyn Iris Potter, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Weasley Twins." She took both of the hands offered to her and shook them at once.

A voice spoke from behind her, "Really? You're _the_ Evie Potter?" A glance back revealed another redheaded brother. Evie nodded, and as they entered Gringotts all three of the boys stared at her.

With a start, Evelyn noticed that they had reached her intended destination. She sent the boys and their family a quick "Thank you for your help" and a smile as she darted off to the nearest goblin-tended counter.

As she neared the goblin, she considered how similar they looked to the ones from Muggle fairy tales. With a tilt of her head and a disarming smile, she spoke, "Excuse me, sir, but I'd like to request a heritage test if it's not too much trouble?"

His beady black eyes scrutinised her for a moment before he finally spoke, "You're new to the magical world, aren't you?" It must have been a rhetorical question because he didn't give her any time to answer before he continued speaking. "Follow me, and I'll take you the heritage room. I should mention that this test does come with a fee, but we can take it straight from any accounts you inherit."

Evie nodded, not especially concerned. Snape had told the twins that their parents had left practically everything to them when they died, so Evie wasn't concerned with prices. She smiled gratefully and replied "Thank you, sir, I greatly appreciate your help in this."

"I am only doing my job, miss. I am called Snaggletooth, by the way."

"And I am Evelyn Iris Potter; it is a pleasure meeting you, ." Her words caused the goblin in front of her to freeze- if only for a few milliseconds- as if they were extremely shocking.

The heritage room was just a normal office space, Evie observed upon their arrival. In the middle was a wooden desk made from some expensive-looking wood. Sitting on top the desk were a stone basin, a dagger made of either silver or white gold, and many jewels of many different shapes, sizes, and colors. Snaggletooth sat on one side of the desk and informed Evie to sit on the other. She at in one of the two red cushioned chairs with all the grace an eleven-year-old could.

Snaggletooth's spindly fingers curled around the gems one by one as he placed them into the basin. Evie could hear him muttering in some strange language, one she didn't recognize, and the basin glowed for a brief moment. As it was glowing, she saw strange symbols that seemed to grace every bit of the basin's surface.

"These are runes," Snaggletooth explained, seeing her interest, "They hold the magic that reacts to the objects placed in the basin. Later in your Hogwarts they offer an elective of Ancient Runes, so you could always take that class to learn more about them."

Evie nodded, "Thank you for the information, Mr. Snaggletooth. If I may ask, how did you know I was going to Hogwarts and not one of the other wizarding schools?" She had seen books on the other schooling options during her travels, but she assumed that they would learn the same things no matter what school they attended.

Snaggletooth grinned. His teeth were pointy and the smile itself was almost intimidating. "Your twin sister was here earlier today with a Hogwarts professor. Other than that, students going to schools other than Hogwarts typically go to the magical alley closest to their school of choice, and, therefore, different branches of Gringotts. While this _is_ the main branch, we have more all over the world." Evie could hear the pride in his voice as he said this, and she smiled in understanding.

They stared at each other for a moment before remembering their purpose for being there. Evelyn cleared her throat before saying, "So, what am I supposed to do? Just drip some blood in the basin, if I'm guessing correctly?"

"Ah," Snaggletooth looked almost sheepish at forgetting why they were there, but Evie- far from being a professional in reading goblins- wasn't quite sure. "Yes, you are correct in your assumptions. Three drops of blood from your non-dominant hand, if you would."

Evelyn lifted the silver dagger in her dominant left hand and unflinchingly sliced a gash in her right. She clenched her fist and squeezed, counting three blood drops as they fell from her hand. Once the third drop fell, Evie felt the wound in her hand sting slightly. She accepted the handkerchief Snaggletooth offered her to wipe the excess blood off of her skin. She supposed she shouldn't have been as surprised as she was upon seeing the flawless skin of her hand, unmarked as if she hadn't just slashed it open with a knife. It would take some getting used to, living in the world of magic, a place where anything was possible.

The basin filled itself with liquid within moments, and though it was the color of her blood it didn't have the same metallic scent. In fact, Evie was almost certain it was ink. Maybe the basin made ink from blood?

Snaggletooth placed a roll of parchment on the desk, dipped a feather-like object- probably a quill- into the red ink of the basin, and then place the red-coated tip to the parchment. Before her very eyes, the quill jerked to life, standing on its own once Snaggletooth stole back his hand. The enchanted quill zoomed over the paper, laying out before them a complex family tree that went back many generations before going on to list everything her blood and magical ties granted her. It took several minutes, but by the time the quill fell several feet of parchment had words on them. The once full basin was now completely drained sans the gems originally placed in it.

"This parchment," Snaggletooth began after disposing of the quill, "shows your family tree as far back as Gringotts can track it. It also lists anything you may have inherited, may it be through blood or magical ties. While typically I would not be at liberty to show you the results of this test due to your age, the Goblin Nation considers both you and your sister emancipated in the eyes of our law on account of your magical guardian's neglect of his role in your life.

"This neglect was made obvious not only by the fact that he made none of the regulated appointments between you, your sister, and the Potter account manager- which should have started at age five and continued until you reached the age of magical maturity- but also by the fact that he arrived with neither you nor your sister during your first official visit to Gringotts, as is tradition. Normally, this could be looked over as simple ignorance, but the man in question- one Albus Dumbledore- should not only have the knowledge of this already, but was sent many reminders by the Potter account manager, Gornuk."

Evie, not sure what to do with that information right now, filed it away in her mind and said a heartfelt thank you to the goblin in front of her as she accepted the roll of parchment from him. Her eyes only glanced over the family tree; what were the chances of her recognising the names when she had only just entered the magical world? Instead, they rested upon the list of properties near the bottom.

Apparently, she and Harry had been left quite a number of houses in many different locations. They all were labelled with the state of repair they were in and who had left it to her. Many were obvious: the Potters left her and Harry all the property the centuries-old family had collected, a man- Sirius Black, labelled earlier on the parchment as her godfather- had left them the property he had inherited through his family (though he wasn't dead, but instead imprisoned, so the twins didn't technically own any of that property), and there were a few properties that went to her as the oldest Potter child and closest living relative to branches of her family that had died out. Then there were properties left to the 'Girls-Who-Lived' in the wills of people who had seen the end of the war against Voldemort who had since passed away (or, at least, that was what Snaggletooth said when she asked about it).

In the end, Evie and Harry owned a villa in every vacation spot imaginable, manors here and there, remote cottages, and even a mountain rage that came from a family member who- judging by the picture drawn on the family tree- was quite eccentric. Evie searched for the oldest birth date on the paper after wondering just how _old_ her family must be to have accumulated so much property.

What she found was that the Potter family was really, truly as _ancient_ as they claimed when they called themselves the 'Noble and Ancient House of Potter'.

As her eyes traced the lines of great grandparents and great granduncles, she realised she didn't see Aunt Petunia's face connected to her mother's through the dotted 'siblings' line. It was confusing. While Aunt Petunia had once mentioned in passing the difference in looks between Petunia and the twins' mother, it was hard to believe that they weren't actual siblings. 'Maybe it just doesn't show muggles?' Evie reasoned. It wasn't like she would know if any muggles in her line were missing other than Aunt Petunia; it clearly showed both of Lily's parents.

Evelyn might have brought this up to Snaggletooth if her eyes hadn't wandered down past the list of properties she either owned or would inherit. At the end of the parchment was a list of the bank accounts in her name, each accompanied by the amount of money held within them. These amounts were then totaled at the very bottom. The number caused Evie's eyes to widen and her jaw to drop.

"You've found your final markup, then." It wasn't a question, and a smirking Snaggletooth continued, "Miss Potter, you and your sister are most likely the richest witches in the world, and you have been since the day your parents died. I'd recommend investing it wisely."

"This is awfully ironic, considering…" Evie muttered, a shallow laugh escaping her lips.

Snaggletooth's eyes narrowed, "Considering what?"

Green eyes looked anywhere but Snaggletooth. A nervous cough sounded in the room.

"Miss Potter?" The goblin pressed.

"Well," Evie finally relented, "the relatives we were sent to live with weren't particularly nice."

Silence reigned as Snaggletooth waited expectantly for her to continue.

"So, uh, Harry and I are free to take over these properties at any point, right?" The elder of the Potter twins questioned.

Snaggletooth wasn't very impressed with the way she had avoided the question, but he nodded anyhow.

"Good. There's nothing left to worry about then; we won't be going back. We'll choose one of our many properties and live there from now on." Evie's words seemed to appease Snaggletooth- if only slightly- which was good for her. She wasn't keen on reliving the past quite yet.

"Will you be accessing your vault today, Miss Potter?" Snaggletooth asked.

"If I could, Mr. Snaggletooth, that would be great," Evie said. "Though, it would be nice if there were a simpler way to get money than to go down each time I need money."

"We've had a few people request that, believe it or not," Snaggletooth opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a golden card with the Gringotts symbol on it. The card looked like a muggle credit card, "As you've probably realised, this looks like a muggle credit card. It works much the same way, and it can be connected to your accounts so as to pay for anything in the magical or muggle world you might need. In the muggle world, it works just like a muggle credit card, and there is a spell for it. I can set one up for both you and your sister if you would like."

Evie nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Snaggletooth, that would be quite helpful. I would still like to go down today and collect a bit of pocket money. After that, Harry and I will stop in from time to time to visit," They both stood and shook hands and Snaggletooth smiled that pointed smile once more.

'I wonder if anyone else finds that a bit disconcerting?' Evie wondered.

Not long after, Evie was heading from Gringotts with the roll of parchment she got in the heritage room, a small bag full of coins she had collected from her trust vault, and two golden cards. One said 'H. Potter' and the other said 'E. Potter'. The Potter heiress continued Diagon Alley much the same way she had been before entering Gringotts. For a while, she figured there wouldn't be anything very interesting since she hadn't found any more unique stores, but that was before she stumbled across one that turned out to be very interesting.

The sign out front proclaimed that it was an inventor's workshop, and as she approached she could hear the clinking of machinery. Reaching the door, she was startled by a small explosion coming from within. Evie coughed as she walked in, squinting through the smoke she tried fanning away from her face. A man sat in a corner, barely visible through the smoke and piles of 'inventions' littering the floor.

"Good day, sir. Are you alright?" Evie asked.

He whipped around on his chair, not having heard her entrance. Oil and grime coated his skin and clothing, but she could recognise blonde hair and blue eyes. His voice, when he spoke, had a distinct German accent.

"Ah, hello miss!" He said, "Welcome to my workshop; I am Leon Brandt. Who might you be?"

Leon was an interesting man, and Evie giggled as she replied, "My name is Evelyn Iris Potter, but please call me Evie."

Leon's blue eyes widened dramatically and he flashed her a bright white smile as he rushed over to shake her hand. "It is a great honor to meet one of the saviors of the wizarding world, Evie! I never thought you or your sister would come to this dirty old workshop of mine!"

The smile hadn't left Evie's face yet, and instead was slowly growing in size, "I was just exploring a bit when I came across your workshop. It looked so interesting I just had to get a closer look."

"Well, I've got quite the treat for you, miss!" He led her to his desk, upon which sat a triangular pyramid half the size of her head. Leon motioned for her to pick it up, and she did so. "This is a multi-use portkey, the first working one yet! It can take you anywhere you want to go once you tell it where."

Leon pressed his calloused finger to the top of the pyramid and it open like a blooming flower. Runes were carved precisely into the inside of the pyramid and a small silver flame burned resolutely in the middle. He picked up a spare piece of paper and wrote down a location and a time before tossing the paper into the flames.

"See, it's as simple as that! You write down where you want to be and when you want to leave and toss the paper into the fire. If you need to cancel your plans, all you do is tap this little rune here," He tapped a rune that was written inside a circle, "and the paper will be spit back out!" It was, just as he said it would be.

The invention was impressive, and Evie said so, "This is amazing, Mr. Brandt! You have to be some sort of genius to have invented this!"

White teeth were flashed her way once more, "Then it is yours, dear. Call it a 'welcome home' present if you will. After all, the wizarding world is your home, and you have finally returned to it."

Though Evie felt it was a bit too much to just give away, it would be rude of her to deny the first present she could remember getting, and so she said, "Thank you so much. I will cherish it forever." She then realised how long she had been there. "I should leave you to your work, Mr. Brandt. Perhaps I'll stop by with Harry some time. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Evie waved back at Leon as she left the workshop, and upon looking back she saw him shuffling back to his desk.

Diagon Alley, while it had many smaller alleys, was also connected to another large one. This Evie had learned as she sat eating ice cream in a shop near the entrance. Most of the people who went by were weary of the alley, and she had seen the Weasley twins being pulled away from it at one point.

"You are _not_ to go down Knockturn Alley!" A woman she assumed was their mother shouted, "It's dangerous and full of dark wizards!"

'What are _dark_ wizards?' Evie wondered, 'And, sure, it looks mighty shady, but it can't be that bad. Then again, there has to be some reason for her not wanting them down there...'

A few minutes later a couple passed by. The man leaned over to the woman and whispered loudly "I heard there are vampires down Knockturn Alley."

"There are all sorts of dangerous creatures down there, love." The woman replied matter-of-factly.

While Evie didn't like the way they spoke of 'creatures', she now understood why the Alley was so _dangerous_. 'Perhaps I should wait to explore that alley until I can defend myself, just in case.'

After deciding this, Evie turned away from Knockturn and instead chose to go down one of Diagon Alley's many side alleys. This one was filled with bookstores, so Evie decided to go around buying books on self-defense. By the time she left the alley she was equipped with books on karate and judo, weapon usage, and defensive spells- the number of which far eclipsed the amount of books she had found on any other subject. Evelyn wasn't taking any chances when it can to the protection of her and her sister.

Once a kind shopkeeper had shrunken the books down to the size of matchbooks, Evie went back to one of the first alleys she had seen. It was filled with stores that sold muggle clothing. She took her time picking out outfits alongside the man working the counter and bought everything that looked good in doubles. The shopkeeper explained that the clothes were treated like wizarding clothes, enchanted to expand slightly as they grew and to be resistant to a number of different things. He shrunk everything she bought down and smiled politely as she left.

There was an alley nearby that sold animals, but she decided to save that for later; Harry loved animals, so Evie would take her there later so they could pick out pets together. Evie overheard a man at a stall nearby mention the time to a woman and frowned. It had been a few hours since they had arrived. 'How long does it take to buy school supplies?' She wondered, 'I should probably be getting back...'

What had Snape said when they arrived? Something like "We'll be going to Gringotts, a bank run by goblins, first, and to Ollivanders, where you'll get your wands, last. We wouldn't want the both of you causing havoc as you try out your wands while we're shopping." or else similarly demeaning.

By this time, they were surely at Ollivanders already, then. Face scrunching up slightly, Evie pulled up the mental map of the alley she had made throughout the day and tried to remember where she had placed Ollivanders. Was it the one at the very end of the alley, or the one in the larger alley right after Gringotts? 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess I'll check the closer one first.'

As soon as she turned the corner after the magical bank, Evie could feel ants crawling under her skin. The only shop was Ollivanders, dusty and old, and the alley wasn't as long as she had initially thought it was. She heard the rusty bell above the door chime as she entered. In the very front of the store were a spindly chair and a desk with a silver bell. Behind that were rows of bookcases with rectangular boxes stacked on each of the shelves. Now closer to the cause of the feeling from before, Evie felt like she was being assaulted by small jolts of static electricity. Each box had a different feeling, and when she concentrated on one at a time she could almost hear them singing their own amazing tunes.

_This_, she thought, was definitely the most amazing part of magic.

Ollivander turned out to be a wispy old man with unseeing eyes that stared into your very soul. When he noticed her looking at him, he smiled and made his way to the front of the store. "Ah, Miss Potter, I've been expecting you! Where is your sister?"

Evie blinked, being brought from her thoughts by his words, "She hasn't stopped by yet? I guess I'm early. If it's alright, I'd like to wait until she arrives to get my wand, Mr. Ollivander."

He seemed to be expecting this because he didn't look surprised. "Yes, yes, of course, Miss Potter."

They stood in silence for a while, during which Evie allowed her eyes to flit over the wand boxes. They continued to reach out to her, feeling her magic as if to tell if she was the witch they were made for. Ollivander seemed to notice this and he smiled, "Would you like to see how the wands are made while we wait, Miss Potter?"

Evie's eyes snapped back to him, wide with surprise. "Am I allowed?" she asked. He nodded, and as he led them back to his workshop Evie asked "Can you hear them singing, too?"

"Yes," He said with a smile, "They are quite beautiful aren't they?" She agreed.

For the next half hour, Ollivander showed her the steps that went into wand making. First came the planning stage, and then he collected the parts he needed to put together, after which he carefully carved the wand so it was identical to the plans. There were many dangers in wand making, he had told her, for instance if the materials didn't accept one another the wand would explode in a way that often killed the wand maker. For this reason, Ollivander only made wands with the three most common wand cores, which were the least likely to reject the wood, and he only used one core from each individual creature that could provide one. He mentioned the fact that his great-grandfather had been a bit different in that aspect, as he was known to experiment with wands.

Ollivander's great grandfather was the only wandmaker known to be able to mix to wand cores in one wand, and he had died in an accident trying to make a wand with three cores. After his death, the wandmakers of the world deemed tri-core wands impossible to make, and though many had tried to replicate his dual-core wands nobody had managed it. The current wandmaker went on to explain that his family had been comprised of wand makers for generations.

Wands were fascinating to learn about, and Evie was disappointed when Ollivander was finally called away by the ringing of the bell over the door. Before he left, however, Ollivander said, "Go ahead and take a look around at the wands. See if you can guess which one belongs to you and which belongs to your sister while I'm busy with this customer."

Evie walked through the rows of wands, listening carefully to each song as it played. Soon enough, she heard a familiar tune and followed it down a row, up a ladder, and to a dusty box sitting almost alone on the top shelf. The magic coming from inside the box pulled at hers, causing a shocking sensation stronger than any of the wands before it. Evie felt warm as if she was sitting outside on a beach in the summer once the shock faded away. This must be her wand, then.

Harry's wand didn't come quite as easily. A tendril of its magic reached out to her as she neared it, and Evie could tell it was Harry's only because the song was so similar to the one she heard when she concentrated on her sister. It was how she always knew when Harry was nearby; this song played in the back of her mind whenever her sister approached.

Now with two wand boxes in hand, Evie made her way towards the front of the store. As she walked, she wondered how wizards carried their wands without breaking them. That was when she saw a small rack labelled 'Holsters'.

The wand holsters were made of some durable, leather-like material, and they went on like a detached sleeve, covering from your elbow to your wrist. A paper was connected to each one with directions on how to get them on (loosen the straps by tapping them with your wand and saying _codices laxis_ and tighten them by tapping them once more and saying _codices arta_) and how to use them (release the wand quickly into your hand by sending a small amount of magic into it).

Evie picked up two and continued on her way to the front of the store. As she neared, she heard Harry's voice say ""How should I know? She slipped off almost as soon as we arrived in Diagon Alley. I thought you knew." There was a pause, "Guess not. Don't worry, though, Evie always knows the best time to reappear, and she always knows where to find me."

This was Evie's cue to reappear, and she strode out to the front of the shop with the wand boxes in one hand and the wand holsters in the other. She smiled as she set the latter down on the front desk. "Mr. Ollivander, thank you for letting me explore your shop. It truly is a fascinating place. The magic in here makes my hair stand on end."

Ollivander smiled, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Severus interrupted.

"Where have you been?" He was glaring at her as he spoke, "Now we have to go back to all the shops."

Evie was going to make a snappy response, but Harriet giggled and said, "No we don't! If you had been paying any attention you'd have realized I pick up double of everything. The two of us are the same size, so there's no real point in both of us being here for everything anyway." to Snape and "How were your adventures, Evie? Did you find anything interesting?" to Evie in order to keep the two from fighting.

A bit of disappointment settled in Evie's stomach, but she brushed it aside and settled a cunning smirk on her face. "Perhaps. It seems you'll just have to wait and see."

Harry rolled her eyes, but she nodded anyway, "Anything I need to know?" 'Anything you'll say in front of Professor Snape?' was more what she wanted to say, but that would have been overly obvious.

"Well," Evie began, "I got the two of us new wardrobes, met some new people, and learned some very interesting thing both here and at Gringotts." That didn't give away too much, and it still appeased Harry for the time being.

In fact, Harry looked impressed, "What a fruitful day you had today, sis."

"Every day is a fruitful day if you know what to do with it," Evelyn said.

"Are the both of you quite done with your mindless chatter?" Snape interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"Quite." The two intoned.

Ollivander, seeing his chance, finally spoke, "Miss Potter, I trust you found your wand?" Evelyn nodded, "And your sister's?" She nodded once more, "Well, by all means, let's put that magic sensitivity of yours to the test!"

Evie smiled as she handed one of the two boxes she was holding to Harry. Ollivander examined the wand as Harry pulled it out, "A peculiar choice, Miss Potter. Hawthorn, thirteen inches… Oh, one of my Grandfather's signature mixed cores: Phoenix and Hippogriff! Go on then, give it a wave!"

Evie watched sparks of magic fly out of the end of Harry's wand, cascading to the floor in a shower of lights. Ollivander was rightfully excited by the prospect and said, "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful! What a strong connection! It seems like such a long time since I've seen a wand fit a witch so well!"

Red graced Harry's cheeks. "Evie," she said, turning the attention away from her, "What about you?"

The remaining box from Evie's hand was opened in a matter of seconds. From within Evie drew a wand whose wood was a few shades lighter than Harry's and she gave it a wave. Glittering lights fell from the tip of her wand in the same way they had fallen from Harry's.

Ollivander was impressed. "Another of my Grandfather's mixed cores, and that particular one I thought would never bond." Evie could tell from her short amount of time learning that the combination of core and wood was an odd one, and those rarely bonded, "Hornbeam wood, thirteen inches again, and chimera scale/phoenix feather core… Quite a unique wand, that one. It is curious, however, that you two would receive wands with those particular phoenix feathers. After all, the phoenix that gave those feathers gave one more, and that feather is in the wand of the man who gave you those scars."

Evie, having learned straight from Ollivander earlier that day, quickly fixated on what he had said. Wands with cores from the same creature were dangerous to one another somehow, Ollivander had said, and to avoid that most wand makers avoided taking a sample from a previous donor. For there to be three 'sibling' wands, Ollivander's great grandfather must really have been as crazy as they say.

"You're serious?" She didn't want to believe it, but her hopes were quickly dashed as Ollivander nodded. "What did we ever do to deserve that?" Evie wondered aloud, ignoring the confused look it earned her from both her sister and future professor.

The old wandmaker smiled. "The two of you are sure to do great things. After all, You-Know-Who did great things, terrible, but great." It was as if he could see how little that helped them- which made no sense as Evie was quite sure he was blind- and continued for their sake. "Don't fret, I'm sure you'll do fine."

His reassurance helped a bit, "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." The girls said, smiling at him.

Severus was about to pull them out of the room when Ollivander spoke again. "Evelyn, Harriett, how would the two of you like to intern here next summer? I know at least one of you has quite the talent for wands, and I'm sure you share that talent, Harriett. It would be nice to have some help around here, and perhaps in time if you show the initiative I'll make you two my apprentices."

The twins' mouths fell open in shock, and it took a moment for them to respond a stuttered "Thank you Mister Ollivander" in their usual perfect tandem. Evie continued immediately with "Maybe next summer you can explain to us the consequences of having sister wands to Voldemort's?"

"Of course," Ollivander agreed, "The two of you need to be prepared, after all. It is a very important connection, and it would be helpful to know how to take advantage of it."

Evie was so excited to learn more about wands. They were _fascinating_.

Snape interrupted once again with an irritated sigh. "While I'm sure the children would be happy to stay and chat with you, Mr. Ollivander, we do have places to be today. We should be going." He must get some sort of gratification from sucking the fun out of everything.

"Oh, of course, Severus, of course. I shall see the two of you next summer, Evelyn, Harriett. Don't forget!" Ollivander said.

"See you next summer, Mr, Ollivander!" The twins said together.

On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, when Professor Snape was a good distance ahead of them, Harry turned to Evie.

"It's strange that you only accomplished four things in such a long amount of time, Evie. What haven't you mentioned?"

Evie smirked at her sister, "Just because I only _mentioned_ four things doesn't mean I only _did _four things. Alas, don't fret yourself over it, dearest sister; I did nothing your pure heart wouldn't be able to handle. You just wouldn't find my adventures today very interesting, I fear."

"It worries me that you thought I thought you did something bad…"

"Now, now, I never said _that_ either. I said that you would be able to handle it." She thought for a moment before saying, "All in all, it was a pretty uneventful day for me." Evie would typically go out of her way to do something that would irritate her sister, so today she must have been off her game a bit.

Harry, while she must have realized that this was a win on her part, deadpanned anyway, "Remind me again why I trust you on your own out there?"

Evie took this moment to recite part of her internal rulebook, something she did often enough that Harry found it normal.

"Rule number of of the Evelyn Iris Potter Code of Conduct: don't get caught."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! This one was tough to rewrite, and I apologize if it was boring. I hope it wasn't. I might not get the next two chapters updated for another two weeks because I've got loads of homework to do before the end of the school year, but I've got the whole summer after June 5th, so hopefully I'll make some progress on this story then. If it helps any, this chapter is longer than before, and some things have changed a little.

Don't be afraid to give me some feedback, guys! I love to hear what you guys think!

I hope you enjoyed reading this, guys! See you next time!


	3. Finally Starting Living

Chapter 3: Finally Starting Living

**This chapter is dedicated to Zuzian, for being super awesome!**

Disclaimer- I have nothing funny to write here. No, I don't have the right to claim the Harry Potter series as my own, so there.

Sorry this is so late. I couldn't get this chapter to stop being boring.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help but turn to Evie as they entered the Leaky Cauldron only minutes after their whispered conversation. "Hey, Evie, didn't you mention earlier about finding us a new place to stay? Who are we staying with?"<p>

"Did I say that? I meant I found us a place to finally start our lives," Evie replied with a smirk. "We'll be all on our own."

Harry, shocked, turned to Evie, "What? You found us a place of our own? Are we even allowed to own a house? Or live without an adult?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Don't you have _any_ faith in me, sister? I've taken care of it, and that's all your pretty little head needs to know. Would I _really_ drag you into something _illegal_?"

Harry sent her a skeptical look. Evie huffed and glared back. They stared at each other for a few moments before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Snape sneered at them as he turned around.

"Do you two need any help getting home?" He asked.

The twins quieted down and shared a quick look, before shaking their heads in sync. He watched them in suspicion for a moment before relenting and holding out a pair of tickets. "These are your tickets to the Hogwarts Express. To get onto platform nine and three quarters, walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten." And he left just like that, leaving behind the packages he had been carrying for them, all shrunk down to pocket size.

Evie placed the packages in her pocket along with the rest of her wares. Smirk dancing across her face, she pulled Harry back in to Diagon Alley, and then pushed her into the side alley with the animals. Harry's eyes widened; Evie let out a laugh. "Why are you so surprised, sis? We, as witches, _do_ need familiars. We'll also be getting an owl, just in case we need to send letters. Not that we have anyone to send letters to."

Harry nodded lightly, not really listening. Instead, her eyes scanned over rows of stores, each selling a different animal than the last. There was one with owls, another with cats, yet another for reptiles and amphibians, and she wanted to go in all of them. Evie, knowing her sister's love for animals, also knew that she would want to enter all of them, and led her to the end of the alley, into the very last store. On their way in, they passed a man with a snake in a cage, shouting behind him, "I'll take this little guy over to where he belongs. Really, who put a snake in a store full of mice?"

Said store was, indeed, full of mice, and it smelled exactly like one would imagine a store full of mice would. Evie rushed Harry through this store, and Harry didn't mind too much. Five minutes later they were entering the next store, which was filled with fish tanks.

"Who would want a fish as a familiar?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps they're for mermaids." Evie said with a giggle. "I think they're just regular fish, sis."

"They _are_ pretty cool to look at," Harry admitted.

The girls proceeded to go from store to store until they made it back to the first store in the side alley, which held the owls. The store was filled with cages and feathers, but what really interested them was the same man as before, who now held two cages.

"What do you mean these are cats? They were owls a minute ago!" He exclaimed.

"These two must be shape shifters, then. I wonder who picked them up. Oh, well, best be rid of them, sir, you know how shifters are." The lady behind the counter said.

Harry's eyes narrowed and she walked over to them "Why do you have to get rid of them? Wouldn't somebody buy them?"

The lady scoffed, "Hon, shifters don't form familiar bonds. No witch or wizard would want such a dangerous creature hanging around their home. Any minute they could transform into a nundu and kill you with disease, or a dragon and burn down your home. They are some of the most potentially dangerous creatures out there, that's for sure."

Evie sighed, crouching to look at the two little shifters in their cages. They were cats at the moment, "Poor little ones… If only somebody would take you in. You obviously wouldn't be here still if you didn't want a home."

Harry heard this and her eyes flashed. In a moment of bravery, she turned to the shopkeeper and said, "We'll take them."

Evie turned her head only slightly towards her sister, smirking. Of course Harry would say that. She turned back to the two shifters, inspecting them closely. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to change her sister's mind even if she wanted to, she relented and took the two cages. "We'll need an owl as well. Harry, would you go pick one out?"

Harry jumped at the chance, quickly setting off around the store. Evie turned to the shopkeeper with a sigh, "Is there anything in particular we need to know about shifters?"

"Well," The shopkeeper began, "the only thing I can think about is that, while the ability is rare, some shifters can shift into humans, so be careful. Those two are still young, so you should be able to teach them to obey you. Other than that, you feed them anything and give them some space, and they might not kill you. Good luck, though. Those little buggers are tricky."

Evie nodded, "And what about the owl?"

She smiled, "Just give it space to fly around, a place to sleep, and keep some treats and water out for it."

Evie nodded and gave her a quick 'thank you', walking away to find said care items.

Both girls got back to the counter at the same time, Harry carrying a snowy owl in a cage and Evie carrying various items. Before Harry could pull out her bag of coins to pay, Evie stopped her hand and held out her gold card. The woman smiled and cast a quick spell to transfer money from their account to another, before handing Evie her card and shrinking everything but their three animals. "Now, I didn't charge you for those two. We _were_ going to get rid of them anyway."

"Thank you," The twins chorused, walking out with the three animals in their hands.

They walked away leisurely, smiling at the two shifters, who seemed happy that the twins had just taken them in. Before long, they had reached the small alley between Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry realized something. "How are we going to get to our new house?"

Evie hummed and pulled out the multi-use portkey, placing it in the palm of her hand and pressing a finger to the tip of the pyramid, watching it unfold. She handed it to Harry so she could inspect it, "This is a multi-use portkey. A portkey is an item that can take you anywhere you'd like to go; all you need to do is tell it where that place is."

Harry's eyes roamed over it, taking in all the runes on the inside. "What are those? And where did you even get this? You didn't go into Knockturn Alley, did you? Snape mentioned that we're too young and unprotected to make it in Knockturn Alley. Did you really have to prove him wrong so soon, sis?"

Evie sighed impatiently, "I know better than to go unprotected into dangerous places like Knockturn alley, Harry. Have a bit more trust in me, okay? I got the multi-use portkey in an inventor's workshop in a side alley off Diagon. In fact, I'll show you it one day. Mr. Brandt, the inventor, gave it to me as a 'welcome home present' as he put it. Nothing dangerous or illegal transpired this time."

Harry looked a bit put off, "Why do you always have to say that? It makes it sound like you do illegal and dangerous things often."

Evie hummed noncommittally. She had done many things her sister wouldn't have approved of, and had proceeded to not tell her about it. Once she had been a pickpocket, and another time she had played pranks only to get other people in trouble. She had broken in to another's house and had lit fires on private property; all for no reason other than she could. Evie wouldn't lie to her sister and say she _didn't_ do illegal things often.

Harry glared, before letting out a sigh. "So where is this new house of ours?"

Evie brightened up immediately, "We have quite the list to choose from. I was thinking Potter Manor, as it is the ancestral home of our family. It says here that Potter Manor is located on an island owned by the Potters off the coast of Italy." Harry looked as if she needed a bit more push before she was ready to move away from the UK. "We'll have our own personal beach, Harry, just think of it!"

Harry finally relented with a smile, "Alright, fine. But we don't leave until morning. The place has been abandoned for a while, and I don't want to do any work before going to bed."

Evie smiled, "I think I can deal with that," she said, leading her sister into the Leaky Cauldron. A large crowd gathered almost as soon as they were spotted, but Evie pushed through them right up to the counter, "Hello, sir, could we get a room for the night?" Did she just imagine Snape introducing him as 'Tom'?

"Yes, of course, Miss Potter, follow me!" 'Tom' seemed very happy to show them the way to a room on the top floor, smiling as he wished them a good night and closed the door for them.

There were two beds in the room, along with a nightstand between them. It was a very simple room, but it had enough space to fit all of their things, which Evie took the time to enlarge again with a simple tap of her wand; the way the ones who had shrunk it told her to un-shrink it. They changed into their new pajamas, a black and a white shorts and shirt combo with the shirts switched. Evie and Harry cuddled together on one of the beds as they always had in the cupboard under the stairs, with Harry using Evie as a pillow and Evie using one of the pillows, both curled up tight and under light blankets.

They woke the next morning, stretched out, and smiled at one another. "Good morning sister dearest," They spoke together, giggling. It was a routine they did every morning without fail. By six o'clock, they were ready for the day, packing their things together and hauling them downstairs. 'Tom' was awake and smiling again, waiting with two plates of breakfast.

"Good morning, young ladies! Here's your breakfast!" He greeted.

They smiled and thanked him, sitting at the bar to eat. Once they finished, 'Tom' bustled back over and took away their plates. He brought back a receipt for their room and breakfast, they paid, and they waved goodbye as they walked into the connecting alley to take their portkey to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor was a stunningly beautiful sight. It was a giant castle with the shining sun entering the sky behind it. The grounds surrounding the manor were well taken care of, covered in local flowers almost all the way down to the beach, with the exception of the stone pathway up to the house, which led all the way back to the mainland over a magnificent bridge. The girls moved slowly towards the manor, trying to take in the sight of everything around them.

Inside, the first thing they saw was a pristine entrance hall, complete with dual curling staircases that led up to impressive double doors and a large crystal chandelier. Paintings placed over padded benches depicting other manors, vacation houses, and even people were spread out on the walls, and the twins were startled at the fact that they moved. There six doors leading out of the entrance hall and further into the building. Two were fancy double doors like the ones, open and placed on the left and right of the bottom floor, opening to show a formal dining room and a ball room. One fancy double door set on the first floor directly under the one that the stairs led to. There were two more normal doors on either end of the landing the stairs connected to. They were most surprised by the cleanliness of it all, having expected a long day of cleaning up dust and grime that would have collected over years of not being used.

Harry put on her brave face, "Is anybody here?" She shouted.

Three pops sounded, and three small figures appeared. They had large heads, small bodies, tiny uniforms, and pointy ears, all looking decently old. In unison, they bowed, and the largest of the three stepped up. He looked up at them with happiness dancing in his tennis ball sized blue eyes, "Welcome home, missus. We have long awaited your arrival."

Harry smiled and curtsied in return, pulling Evie with her, "We're very sorry to have kept you waiting."

The three creatures straightened up with little laughs and the largest spoke again, "You two have much to learn about the ways of a pureblood, but it is nice to see such polite young ladies have been born of the Potter family."

The twins stood back up to their full height, smiling at the compliment. Evie then asked, "So you know us- I'm Evie and that's Harry- but who are you three?"

The biggest spoke again, "We are the Potter family house elves. I am Head Elf Hocus, and these are my sisters Pocus and Alakazam."

They took the first week to get accustomed to their house and the surrounding island. Living right next to Italy was different, as it was much warmer than they were used to, but they enjoyed it. In fact, their stay at Potter Mansion felt more like a vacation than anything else, with the constant sun and the fact they only had about a month to stay there.

During their time, they played games, learned magic from the moving portraits of family members they had never met, and explored the hidden passageways and caverns all around the Manor and the surrounding grounds.

"It is definitely going to take some time to get used to all this," Harry said one day, "It feels like a dream, and every time I close my eyes I feel like I'll open them again only to see the cupboard under the stairs again."

Evie smiled, lightly grasping the arm Harry had linked with her left. "I know what you mean. Everything is different here, that's for sure." Suddenly she looked over the expanse of water between their island and Italy. "Say, why don't we go explore the village over there?"

"We don't know Italian, that's why." Harry smiled.

"Then let's go learn Italian so we can meet our new neighbors!" Evie said, tugging Harry back inside the manor. "Pocus!" she shouted.

"Yes, Miss Evelyn?" Pocus answered, popping into existence in front of them.

"Do you know any way we can quickly learn Italian?" Evie asked.

"Well, there is a spell for learning languages, but it's advanced." Pocus answered.

Evie waved it off, "No problem at all, Pocus. We'll just keep trying until we get it, right Harry?"

Harry pulled herself away from Evie, "Are we even allowed to do magic out of school, Evie? How are you so sure we'll get it?"

Evie rolled her eyes, "Oh, quit being a spoil sport, Harry! We haven't been _told_ the rule, so it doesn't apply to us, first off. Secondly, I know because we won't give up."

Harry wasn't so sure about possibly breaking the rules unnecessarily, but decided to go along with it. After all, if they did get in trouble, Evie could weasel them out of it in no time. Evie just had the charms and grace when it came to lying and cheating, where Harry couldn't lie to save her life. "I'm not a spoil sport; I just don't want to cause trouble."

Evie gave her a blank look, "Sis, we're kids. We're _supposed_ to cause trouble."

Harry shook her head, "We aren't _normal_ kids, Evie. You know that very well."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Just because we aren't normal doesn't mean we can't _act_ like it, sis. Lighten up a bit, Miss. Rules!"

Harry glared at her sister, and the moment Pocus came back with the book detailing the instructions, she grabbed it. The twins chased each other around the Manor for a while, and the house elves watched with smiles. Finally, Evie pounced, tackling Harry to the ground. Harry struggled until Evie started tickling her, and when she finally let go of the book Evie grabbed it and jumped up with a victorious grin.

"You can't keep me from getting what I want, Harry. You should know that by now." Evie held the book up in front of Harry's face.

Harry pouted, "That's exactly the kind of thing that gets you in trouble so often."

Evie feigned a gasp, holding her had to her chest. "Why, sister dearest, would you ever insinuate that _I,_ of all people, would get in trouble often. You know rule number one. I _don't_ get in trouble because I _don't_ get caught."

Harry would have said something, had she not seen the truth in the statement. Evie _didn't_ get in trouble. It just wasn't something that was in her genetic coding. 'Of course,' Harry thought, 'it's in my genetic coding to catch her in the act every time. Not that I could ever get her in trouble.'

The girls settled together on a couch, Evie leaning on the arm rest and Harry curled into Evie's side. For hours, they stayed there, reading the book as one. No words were said. At last, Evie gently closed the book.

"Well, we can certainly try." Harry conceded.

Evie smiled, whipping her wand out of her sleeve. Harry opened the book to the page where it illustrated the wand movements. "Alright, so the wand movements are…" a quick flick to the right, a swoop downwards, and a zigzag back to the starting position.

Harry nodded at Evie's demonstration. "And then you say '_Et Loqui Scito'_, and the language, okay?"

Evie nodded and repeated the movement while saying "_Et Loqui Scito_ Italian."

"Did it work?" Harry asked. "Say something in Italian."

"I'm not sure it works that way, sis." Evie said. She then noticed Harry staring oddly at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think it worked. I can't understand a word you're saying." Harry said, smiling. "It says to switch between languages all you have to do is think the language you want to speak."

Evie grinned, thinking of English before speaking, "That has to be the best spell ever."

From the door, Hocus, Pocus, and Alakazam stared with wide eyes at Evie. They realized how hard that spell was, and she had gotten it in one try. Hocus smiled as he stepped forward, "Great job! You shouldn't even be able to do that spell, at your age and with your amount of magical learning. I fell that you two will be terrific witches if you really put yourself into it."

The twins smiled, "Thank you, Hocus." They shared a look before continuing, "We're going over to explore the nearby village, okay?" Harry waved behind her as the twins linked arms and left the house. Evie simply grinned as a goodbye.

* * *

><p>Well, that chapter was anticlimactic. The problem was, it had to be here, but I didn't want to rush too far ahead, so I gave you this sort of boring chapter.<p>

Sorry to those I promised a chapter to last week. You have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter trying to make it interesting.

Translations (Via Google Translate)- _Et Loqui Scito_ - Understand and Speak (Latin)

Now to say thank you!

A special thank you to diamondlilyflower, Im ITy, blackdisk, Red-Hot Habanero, Binamac, and Adaya Black for following, harryfan160889 and falcon 65 for favoriting, Damix96 for following and favoriting, Mindless13 for reviewing, and Zuzian for following, favoriting, and following me! Also, I'll take the time to thank konan248 for following and favoriting another of my fanfics, 'Wisdom Comes in All Shapes and Sizes' (Also Harry Potter in nature, but currently under a major revamp.)

I was not expecting all of that.

Please don't hate me for this boring but necessary chapter! I didn't know where else to put all the little facts in this chapter.

Until next time,

Saya,


	4. Meeting New People

Chapter 4: Meeting New People

This is extremely late and I am a terrible person for putting it off so long, I know. This is going to get updated when I have time, because schedules aren't really my thing.

I live in Ohio, and have always lived in Ohio. I am not from England; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes were saucers taking in the magical town. People used magic like it was nothing, children flew above them on broomsticks, and there were small magical shops along with huge manors owned by wealthy magicals. Evie ignored all this, focusing her attention on Harry's face, feeling Harry's joy like it was her own.<p>

Harry turned to Evie when they reached one of the manors, "Why do they have such large houses?"

Evie easily understood the Italian her sister spoke in, and smirked "Why do _we_ have such a large house?"

Her sister's eyes widened even more in understanding before they closed and she sent Evie a sheepish look, "Oh. I get it, sis. The family who owns this house must be an old rich family like ours was."

Having become well-versed in the history of their family after reading a multitude of the books on the subject from their personal library, Evie replied, "Of course. While it could be just a rich family, I doubt one would have such a rustic building."

"It _is_ an ancient family house, so it is bound to be a bit rustic," A male voice intoned behind them. Both girls spun towards the voice to see a boy their age with a smirk playing on his face. He held out a hand, which Harry (always the braver and undeniably more trusting of the two) took, "My name is Theodore Nott. That's the Zabini household."

Linking arms with her sister as soon as she had released her hand from Theodore's, Harry smiled, "Hello. My name is Harry Potter, and this is my twin Evie."

Theodore's eyes widened and he held out a hand for Evie to shake, "It's very nice to meet the saviors of the wizarding world."

Evie was busy glancing around, and didn't bother with Theodore's outstretched hand or his words. "Is there some reason you're here?" She mumbled instead.

Theodore laughed, bringing his hand back to rest in his pocket, "Actually, I was just visiting Blaise Zabini. He's a friend of mine. What are _you_ doing here?"

Evie's gaze met his in a flash, "Harry and I were just exploring the town. It's very close to Potter Manor."

Theodore was slightly startled, "Last I checked nobody lived in the old Potter Manor."

"We only moved in a little while ago. Not a month even." Harry answered. "It's a charming old place, full of adventure."

He nodded in understanding before turning back to the gates, "I had better get going. Blaise is expecting me. I'll see you both at Hogwarts this year, I assume?"

They agreed with nods and Harry waved goodbye.

On September first, the girls made their way to King's Cross Station an hour early. They were taking the multi-use portkey to get there, and they had discovered that the longer distance they went the longer it would take. Arriving with much time to spare, they sat in a small café in the station for forty-five minutes before making their way out to find platform 9 ¾. Passing platform nine and seeing only ten in the distance, Harry and Evie were slightly worried.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

Evie frowned, "Maybe it's hidden, like the entrance to Diagon Alley?"

"Should we start tapping bricks, then?" Harry joked.

Evie shook her head, hiding a smile behind her hair, "That might be dangerous… Let me think…" And when she leaned against the barrier between nine and ten, she was startled to find herself falling through.

On the other side of the invisible barrier was platform 9 ¾, hidden just like Evie had said it would be. Smiling, she stepped back through the barrier and pulled her sister and their luggage through, "Found it!"

Harry giggled, "So this is how you investigate?"

"Hey," Evie said, slightly affronted, "Sometimes you have to stop looking for something to find it."

Both girls laughed together for a moment. Once finished, they looked around the Platform.

There were a few other families here. They all looked like rich, famous people, with great looks and even greater posture. Harry almost pulled at her clothes in embarrassment, but Evie caught her hand and smiled a mischievous smile. "Now sister, we can't let them think they're better than us. Confidence, sister, is easily replicated." Harry looked confused, "Chin up, posture straight, face calm and collected. Easily done."

Harry rolled her eyes, but straightened up and wrapped her arm together with Evie's anyhow. She couldn't help but notice how at ease Evie was with this, leading Harry to the train with the grace of royalty. For the life of her, Harry couldn't find where Evie had changed so much. It seemed like just yesterday she was sneaking off at every opportunity and finding adventures.

Evie glanced at her sister as they reached the train, letting Harry climb aboard before passing up their things (made feather light by a simple spell they had found and practiced that summer) with ease. Together, the girls found an empty compartment and settled in for the ride, changing into their school robes almost immediately to save themselves the trouble later on. "Is something the matter, Harry?"

Harry looked from the window to her sister, who sat across from her. She shrugged. When Evie gave her a flat look, Harry continued, "It's just… You're so different from the adventurous girl you were at the beginning of this summer. What happened, Evie? What's different now than it was then?"

Evie blinked for a moment, before she smiled and launched herself at her sister, "Nothing's different, sis." She rolled her eyes after a short moment, "Well, a lot of things are different, actually. We've finally got a _home_, for one. Magic's _real_. We don't have to live in fear of what our relatives will think up next. But all the same, _I'm_ not different. More happy and free, but I'm still the same Evie you've always known."

Harry nodded, "But… but you out there. You were like a princess, calm and collected without a care for anyone. It was terrifying, because I can only ever remember you looking out for everyone else. You're a rule breaker and as cunning as the best of them, but you would never put the world below yourself like you did out there."

Evie sighed, "Sis… Sometimes you have to act like a bad guy to beat a bad guy. Rule Seven, remember?"

Harry frowned, "No, I don't. You always refused to tell me about rule seven. You said I was too 'pure-minded and rule-following' to know."

"You have morals I don't follow; that's for sure. I can't say you agree with all of mine, either. That's what makes us individuals, Harry, and that we know those boundaries between our morals is what makes us identical. As the saying goes, in light there is darkness; in darkness there is light."

Harry smiled, finally hugging her sister back, "Alright, sis, whatever you say."

Evie pulled back from Harry, sitting elegantly back in her seat after taking out a book from her trunk. Harry looked back out the window watching people enter and kids get on the train.

Harry's eyes wandered over a boy and his grandmother saying their goodbyes, a familiar blonde family she could have sworn she'd seen somewhere looking extremely awkward and strict, Theodore Nott and two people who must have been his parents exchanging hugs, and a large red haired family arriving only a few minutes before the train was set to take off. "Wow, she muttered, and I thought red hair was a recessive trait…"

Evie, hearing this, looked up and glanced out to where her sister was looking. Recognizing the Weasley family, she giggled a bit and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," She said to Harry, and the next thing Harry knew Evie was standing with the red haired family in between the two boys who looked to be twins. Something she said must have amused them, because they patted her on the back while roaring with laughter Harry could hear from the train.

The two Evie had talked to said a quick goodbye to their family and then followed Evie back onto the train and then into their compartment, where Harry had picked up her sister's book and proceeded to pretend she hadn't been spying on them from the window. As she entered, Evie sent Harry a knowing look, but didn't say anything about it.

One of the two redheads turned to Harry with his hand outstretched. Harry shook it with a smile. "Hi there, I'm Fred Weasley," The one not shaking her hand said.

"And I'm George Weasley," The one shaking her hand continued.

"They're the Weasley twins!" Evie finished with a smirk, "You know, boys, I had thought you might have come up with some new material since I last saw you."

Fred and George sat down on the side of either twin, each putting their arm around the one they were near, "You haven't seen anything yet, dearies!" They declared.

"Oh no," Harry interjected, "_You_ haven't seen anything yet. Evie can beat you singlehandedly at any contest, and when she drags me along the trouble is multiplied."

Evie sent Harry a shocked look, "Dear sister, since when did I _ever_ need _help_ causing trouble? And why in the world would I bring _you_ along, Miss Rules?"

Harry smirked a smirk Evie knew belonged more on her face than Harry's, "Dear sister, being 'Miss Rules' _I_ know all the loopholes."

All four people in the compartment laughed. The Weasley twins hugged the Potter twins, "We'll be fast friends for sure!" They exclaimed.

For the rest of the train ride, the girls pulled information about the school from the twins. They made a pact to stay friends no matter the house they were put in, and planned out possible pranks, Harry attempting to keep them all within the rules and Evie undermining all her plans. Fred and George told them about a group called the Marauders, who were a group of prankster that roamed the school in the time of their parents. When quizzed as to the source of their information, they admitted their father had mentioned it once or twice when reminiscing about his school years.

Other than that, they were visited three times during the duration of the ride: once by a girl asking if they had seen a toad, another time by a snooty boy Harry said she had met in the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and lastly by a woman pushing a trolley full of sweets.

It seemed to the girls that the snooty blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, didn't really like the Weasley twins, and they likewise didn't like him. Malfoy had just waltzed in and started bugging them about who they should associate themselves with. Evie had then promptly said he can shove it where the sun doesn't shine and pushed him and his two cronies out of their compartment. Harry, though she didn't like her sister swearing, chose not to berate her on the fact that the intruders _had_ been being extremely rude.

The girl who had visited seemed extremely bossy. Evie had used a summoning charm she learned from their library to find 'Trevor' the toad, who belonged to Neville Longbottom, the boy Harry had seen on the platform with his grandmother. Hermione Granger, the bossy girl, had reprimanded her for using magic outside of school, but Evie just rolled her eyes and said, "Granger, you're just a lonely girl who has probably never had any friends, and I know you're trying to make friends by helping people stay out of trouble, but you really must lighten up. Nobody likes a bossy know-it-all, and that's what you're acting like right now. Just be yourself, and you're bound to find someone exactly like you." Granger, hearing this, rushed out of the compartment without another word. Harry had reprimanded Evie for this, but Evie just brushed it off saying the girl needed a wakeup call.

They bought a few of every sweet the trolley lady had, and shared with the Weasley twins. For a while they just passed boxes of every flavor beans around seeing who had the best luck. The winner turned out to be Harry, who got almost all good flavored beans, and even the bad ones she got weren't bad. Evie had similar results, but she only got the worst of the bad beans. Harry laughed at Evie's misfortune, popping another bean into her mouth. Evie frowned, "How in the world can you be so much more lucky than I am?" Harry shrugged.

Soon enough, they were passing into what George said was Hogsmead station, where they went their separate ways. Harry and Evie found a huge man calling for first years, so they linked arms once again and wandered over, following him and the other first years down to the bank of a ginormous black lake. Once there, they got on wooden boats ('four to a boat!' The giant man said) and traveled over the lake. Harry and Evie sat in one boat with the bossy girl- Granger- from earlier, and a boy with the toad they had helped find earlier in his hands.

"T-thanks for helping find Trevor," He mentioned after Granger whispered something to him.

Harry turned and smiled, Evie keeping her eyes forward, "It wasn't a problem at all! My name's Harry Potter and this is my sister Evie."

The shy boy nodded, "I know. I'm Neville Longbottom; it's very nice to meet you."

Evie, still not turning around, nodded absently, "The pleasure is all ours."

Soon enough, they turned a bend in the water and saw a beautiful historic castle. All the lights were on, and the stars shone bright in the background, only hidden by the castle itself and a foreboding forest not far behind it. Everyone gasped as it came into sight, stunned by its magnificent beauty.

"Is this really where we'll be spending our entire year?" Granger asked from behind the twins.

Evie turned and smiled at her, nodding. "You should see our house if you think this is cool. We have an entire island just off the coast of Italy."

Her eyes widened in the moonlight, "Really? You guys must be rich."

Harry giggled from where she sat, and Evie smirked, "We have enough to provide an extravagant lifestyle to ourselves and many generations in the future. Ours is a very old family, you see, full of hard working witches and wizards."

Granger frowned, "So your parents were both wizards, right? Would that make you purebloods?"

The twins giggled, "No, actually. Our mother was born to non-magical people just like you were. We're halfbloods."

That was the end of the conversation, however, as they were told to duck under some ivy and were led into an underground path into Hogwarts castle. Hagrid, the giant man, checked all the boats as they left; making sure nobody left anything behind.

"You there," He spoke to Neville, "Is this your toad?"

Neville blushed and scooped Trevor the toad out of Hagrid's hands, murmuring a quick thank you to the man. Hagrid let out a hearty laugh that seemed to shake the air around them and said it was no trouble at all. Harry couldn't help but enjoy the man's presence. Evie, it seemed, agreed with her.

They walked for only a few minutes down the path until they came across a stairwell leading to a door. Hagrid, in the lead, pounded three times on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, and before I go I must write my usual thank you paragraph.<p>

So thank you to the following: diaanne for reviewing and following, discb for following, Merrymow for following me and this story, Tinapaple for following, Blackpetunia9444 for adding this to their favorites, Celestial-Mage231 for reviewing and following, Penguinsw for following, xbamsod for following, favorite-ing, and reviewing, Ximara for favorite-ing, Envy of Night for following, Aakerhjelm for following, torrak07 for favorite-ing, and roos1414 for reviewing and favorite-ing.

If I forgot you, I am SO sorry! It's hard to keep track of everybody. Alas, I do try and thank everyone personally as I get notification of what goes on.

Hope you enjoyed and aren't that mad about how late this is. It's also a bit below the word count I wanted, but I didn't want to shove too much in one chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Update (10/25/2014): A few things fixed here and there, nothing that will impair your understanding of the next chapter.


End file.
